Turbo Time
by Geer and Gage
Summary: Turbo asks Gage, one of the Turbo Time Twins, to come over. Things happen...


**First Fic, pretty quick one. Turbo/Turbo Time Twin Gage**

Gage walked into the room quietly. "Turbo? You wanted me ta come? What's wrong?"

Turbo looks at Gage, smiling softly. "Oh, nothing's wrong, Gage." Gage nods and stands, gesturing toward the door. "Should I go, then, or…?"

Turbo walks toward him slowly, a sly smile playing on his lips. "Oh, Gage, do you really think I'd ask ya to come just ta send you out again?" Gage shrugs, one hand on the door knob. "Er, Turbo, why did you ask me here? It's not like ya usually talk to us that much…" He turns back to Turbo, brow furrowing when he sees the other racer's expression. "Turbo?"

Gage feels his heartbeat quicken when Turbo puts his arms around his neck. "T-Turbo, what're ya-?"

The racer smiles, eyes shining, and leads Gage by the hand to the bed. "But… I-I…" Gage's weak protests were cut off by Turbo's lips pressing into his. _So easy to control…_

Gage's eyes widened and he tried to push away. Turbo reached one arm around the other's waist and held him firmly. He wrapped his other hand around Gage's throat and applied the smallest amount of pressure, enjoying the small sound of fear the twin gave.

He pushed Gage onto the bed, one hand still on his throat. He started to pull the blue suit's zipper down. Gage seemed to realize what was happening and grabbed Turbo's hand, holding the zipper in place. Turbo narrowed his eyes, then smiled, applying slight pressure to the twin's throat until Gage let go and coughed violently. Leaving dull red marks, he released Gage's throat and unzipped the rest of the suit, slowly taking off Gage's helmet. The twin shivered slightly at Turbo's cold touch. Turbo sat for a moment, then sighed when it was clear Gage wasn't going to unzip his suit. Turbo quickly removed his helmet and suit, then slipped off Gage's boots and the rest of his suit. The twin bit his lip, keeping silent.

Turbo looks over at him, smiling slyly. "Good, Gage, you're learning." The twin looked at the ground, brow furrowing. Turbo smiled again, and gently nudged Gage, making rolling motions when the twin looked up at him. Gage's eyes widened, but he nodded slightly, shifting onto his stomach, glancing quickly at Turbo.

Turbo grins, eyes narrowing, and he grabs a small bottle of motor oil sitting on a nearby shelf. He pops it open and dips two fingers into it. He gently slips his fingers into Gage's ass, smiling when the other racer gasps. "T-Turbo…" He sets the motor oil back and runs his slick fingers over his cock quickly. He enters Gage carefully. The twin gasps and shudders, moaning softly as Turbo picks up speed. Turbo grips his shoulders tightly, leaning into him as he thrusts. He smiles in pleasure when Gage starts to buck against his thrusts, moaning happily. Turbo digs his fingers into the twin's shoulders. He moves faster, wrapping one leg under Gage's and pulling back sharply. Gage lets out a sharp cry and tears come to his eyes. "Turbo i-it-"

Turbo grins, eyes shining madly. "-hurts?"

Gage closes his eyes, tears running freely. Turbo grips Gage tighter, hard enough to leave bruises, and shudders, cumming inside Gage. Gage feels himself cum a few moments later. Somehow the pain was good… it felt so _good_…

Gage's eyes fluttered closed as Turbo carefully moved himself out. Turbo sat up and nudged Gage, who opened his eyes and looked at the ground.

"Ya should get back home, Gage. Geer will wake up and wonder where you've been." Gage bits his lip and nods, stumbling to his feet. He looks down at the already-forming bruises along his arms and on his leg. "H-how do I tell him?"

Turbo tosses Gage his jumpsuit. "Ya don't. This'll cover the darkest ones, and you don't hafta say a thing, Gage. Imagine what he'd think of his dear brother after _this._"

Gage's brow furrowed with shame and Turbo walked slowly up to him. "It's alright, Gage. He'll never know. And if he ever does, it'll be an easy edit…" Gage shuddered, and Turbo leaned in closer, whispering. "And Gage… you've been losing quite often, haven't you? How about getting Second, hmm? I'll tell ya what. If you get Second throughout tomorrow, we can do this again soon. And your lovely brother will never have to be… edited." Gage spun to face Turbo, fear evident on his face. "Please… don't do that, Turbo. Please." Turbo smiled softly and pulled Gage in for a soft kiss. He fingered the bruise on the twin's neck and smirked. "Oh, Gage. If you want me to, I will. After all, I might as well make you happy. You're _my_ twin now, Gage."

Shuddering, Gage pulled open the door and walked across the track to his house, slipping in quietly. He watches Geer for a while, then gets into bed, rolling to face the wall. He pulls the sheet up to hide the bruise on his neck, thinking about what Turbo said.

Gage beat his brother in all of the races the next day, and the day after that. At night, he would slip out after Geer fell asleep and 'visit' Turbo, returning in time to get a few hours' sleep before the first quarter alert.

~A few weeks later ~

Gage walked into the room quietly, sporting a new black eye and limping on his left leg slightly. He fell into his bed, too tire to remove his boots. He rolled to face the wall, already half asleep when Geer stands up and crosses to him. "Gage…"

Geer murmurs something and rolls onto his stomach, spreading his legs slightly out of habit. "…Turbo…"

Geer bites his lip and puts his hand on Gage's shoulder, who winces and looks up, the pain making him more alert. "Geer?"

Geer looks at his brother, worried. "Gage… are ya ok?'

He sits up, rubbing his shoulder softly. "Yeah, o' course I am. Why?" Geer sighs and looks pointedly at Gage's black eye. "Oh… that's nothin', Geer. I'm ok, really. Why're ya awake? It's like one o'clock or somethin'…"

Geer frowns slightly. "I waited up for ya. Gage, I know Turbo's been hurting you… why do ya go to his house e'ery night? I'm worried about ya…"

Gage looks at the ground, unsure. "Geer, I'm fine, really." He blushes deeply, and rubs the back of his neck. "I… I like what he does ta me…"

Geer looks at him quickly. "You _what?_" Gage looks down a small bruise on his wrist. "He doesn't hurt me, Geer, he… we…"

Geer nods, holding his Twin's hands. "I know, Gage. But you need t' stop… he's going to kill you, Gage."

Gage shakes his head, tears coming. "I can't stop… h-he threatens you, Geer. He says he'll kill you. Every night… I mean, I know you'll regenerate, but…" Geer hugs him softly, trying to avoid the worst bruises. "It'll be ok, Gage. We'll figure this out…"


End file.
